DDN: August 2013
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: These are from DDN on Dokuga. The theme was Back to School and there are 12 unrelated Sessh/Kag drabbles inside of the package. Open it up and enjoy!
1. Shopping

**My first ever DDN! **

**Yay!**

**I had so much fun, but, anyway…**

**These are my drabbles. They're all unrelated, so keep that in mind. The only connection is that they were done for this month's DDN.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 1: Shopping**

…

Kagome and Sango walked through the mall arm in arm.

"Shopping is my favorite thing to do!"

Sango smirked. "More like window shopping. You never buy anything."

"Well maybe I'll buy something today," Kagome said, sticking her nose in the air.

Sango looked at her friend incredulously and prepared to speak, when her eyes caught sight of something silver. Looking closer, her mouth dropped open.

"How about him?" Sango said, pointing to a tall silver-haired, golden-eyed inu daiyoukai who was making women drool by just breathing.

Kagome scoffed. "I don't have enough money in my bank account to afford him."

…

**Sesshomaru is so expensive, ne?**

**Someone should put him on sale.**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Bright and Early

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 2: Bright and Early**

…

Kagome's eye twitched as she stared at the well-groomed male on her doorstep. "What are you doing here at 4 o'clock in the morning?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "I am here, first thing in the morning, as you requested."

Kagome shook her head groggily. "What?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Your exact words were, 'be here bright and early, first thing in the morning.'"

"You're insane, Sesshomaru," Kagome stated matter-of-factly. "You know that, right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, slightly affronted. "I only did as you requested."

Kagome's growled at him. "I never requested to be woken up this early, you stupid moron!"

…

**He really is a moron. **

**He doesn't understand how Kagome works.**

**But I love him anyway.**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Newbie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 3: Newbie (Used novice)**

…

"You are a novice," he stated, as if just realizing it.

Kagome stared at him blankly. "Yes! Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you. How come you're only just getting that now?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Fix your position."

Kagome stomped her foot. "I don't know how, idiot!"

"It is basic kata; a simple maneuver."

"I'm a beginner! Help me out here! You're supposed to be teaching me how to wield a sword, not leaving me to my own devices so I can end up stabbing myself."

"Fix your stance, miko."

"Do you want me to kill myself?"  
**…**

**Sesshomaru is the worst teacher ever in the history of ever.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Popular

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

**Prompt 4: Popular**

…

His girlfriend was entirely too popular for his liking.

That was the only thought going through Sesshomaru's head while he glared at the gaggle of boys that had formed around his girlfriend.

Valentine's day was the worst day of the year.

Growling, he stalked angrily through the crowd. He reached the center of the group, grabbed his girlfriend's arm, and pulled her away, silencing the protests of the males with a glare, and ignoring his girlfriend's cries.

He let go of her arm when they were a safe distance away.

"Sesshomaru! What's the big deal?" Kagome asked.

"You are mine."

…

**Good job, Sessh!**

**Stake your claim!**

**T.N.T!**


	5. Bully

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

**Prompt 5: Bully**

…

"You're nothing but a bully!"

The cold-hearted senior froze in place, before turning slowly to face the girl who had addressed him.

She was tiny, human, and he could tell from her uniform that she was a freshman. He raised an eyebrow at her tomato-red face and her not at all intimidating glare.

"What," he stated more than asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here I was thinking that inu youkai had good hearing. I said, 'You're nothing but a bully!'"

He stared at the bold girl, slightly surprised. No one had ever spoken to him like that.

Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome squeaked.  
**…**

**Poor Kagome.**

**But really, she walked right into that.**

**If I didn't know better, I'd say she wanted what was coming to her. But since I do know better…**

**Can I replace her and take what's coming to her?**

**T.N.T!**


	6. Clique

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 6: Clique**

…

Kagome looked at him, gaping in disbelief. She licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Why are you sitting next to me?"

Sesshomaru Taisho, the leader of the coolest clique in school, had come up to her during lunch and plopped himself down in the seat next to her. Well, he hadn't plopped. He was too cool for plopping. But the result was the same.

He was sitting next to her, and everyone was staring. Well, most people were staring. His clique was glaring at her.

"Uh… Sesshomaru?" she said when he didn't answer her.

"You are my new girlfriend."

…

**Way to go, Sessh!**

**He knows how to work a girl, doesn't he?**

**T.N.T!**


	7. Theories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 7: Theories**

…

Kagome had a theory about her relationship with Inuyasha: it was going nowhere fast. If she stayed with him, she was sure she was going to end up unhappy and cynical and bitter, and she couldn't allow that to happen.

She had to break off her relationship with Inuyasha and find someone new. Someone mature and adult-like. Someone self-sufficient. Someone–

Her train of thought crashed to a halt when Sesshomaru walked by the bench she was sitting on.

"Miko," he said with a nod in her direction.

She watched as he continued on his way.

She needed someone like him.

…

**Go after your soon-to-be ex's half-brother.**

**That's the thing to do, Kags.**

**T.N.T!**


	8. Formula

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 8: Formula**

…

Rin looked at her best friend pointedly. "Will you listen to me, Kagome?"

Kagome pursed her lips and sighed, but nodded in agreement.

Rin smiled widely. "Good! I've come up with the perfect formula for love between you and Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at her friend dubiously. "What do you got?"

Rin held up a teeny-tiny black dress. "You, in this + Sesshomaru and a night on the town= love."

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she snatched the dress from Rin. "You're kidding right? He would never let me out in that."

"The miko is right," Sesshomaru said, appearing suddenly.

"AHHHH!"

…

**Sessh is a creep, and Rin is trying to get the male half of Japan's population to die.**

**Sweet!**

**T.N.T!**


	9. Stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 9: Stress**

…

Kagome was stressed out. Work was tough and she hadn't been getting much sleep, so it was only natural that she was imagining things and hallucinating. Stress-induced paranoia was quite common, she was sure.

There was, after all, no real possibility that her boss, Sesshomaru Taisho, was stalking her.

No matter how many times she thought she saw his silver hair or thought she felt his youki, she had to remember that there was no way he could possibly be stalking her.

"Miss Higurashi," a deep voice said.

"Oh, goodness," Kagome moaned pitifully. "Now I'm hearing his voice. I'm insane."

…

**So, the question:**

**Is Kagome hallucinating, in love, or is Sesshomaru really stalking her?**

**T.N.T!**


	10. Finals

**This one is dedicated to Lord R!**

**I thought about him when I wrote this.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Prompt 10: Finals**

…

"So," Kagome said, looking at her boyfriend. "You made it to the finals."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you doubt that I would?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "No, Sesshomaru. I never could have doubted your prowess with a sword."

Sesshomaru nodded shortly. "Good."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do you want to celebrate? We could go out to dinner…"

Sesshomaru's eyes slid over to her. "Dinner?"

"Or not," Kagome said. "We could do something else."

Sesshomaru's eyes roved over her body. "Something else?" he asked suggestively.

Kagome shot him a dry look. "Yeah, no."

…

**My very own suggestive Sesshomaru!**

**T.N.T!**


	11. Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Bonus Prompt 1/Prompt 11: Rebellion**

…

"You are rejecting me," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at him and nodded. "You sound surprised."

"I am."

"You shouldn't be. Why would I agree to go out with you if dating me is only an act of rebellion against your father on your part? Yeah, no thanks."

Sesshomaru growled. "Any would kill to have the opportunity you do."

"Then go ask out one of them! Oh, wait," Kagome said, smirking. "You can't, because those are all girls you're father would approve of."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, but tried again. "I will do anything you want."

"Anything?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Get lost!"

…

**Sesshomaru picked the wrong girl to mess with.**

**Well, she was his only choice, but…**

**T.N.T!**


	12. Finding Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Bonus Prompt 2/Prompt 12: Finding Yourself**

…

Kagome sighed, her shoulder slumping. "Finishing yourself is so easy compared to finding someone else. Don't you agree, Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai said nothing, and instead continued to stare out at the sky.

Kagome sighed.

"I have found someone," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

Kagome's head shot up and she looked at him.

"Having her find me is the hard part."

Kagome blinked at him and cocked her head. "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am right."

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure she'll find you someday. You just have to be… conspicuous."

"Conspicuous?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Conspicuous. Try it."

…

**Great advice, Kagome.**

**Really great advice.**

**What does that mean exactly?**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
